deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilias vs Palutena
Ilias vs Palutena '''is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Ilias from the Indie game Monster Girl Quest and Palutena from the Video Game series Kid Icarus. Description Who do you think should win? Ilias Palutena Interlude Wiz: Gods, probably one of the most feared combatants on the battlefield. '''Boomstick: Aw, who are we kidding? These two goddesses are essentially the embodiment of beautiful and powerful, even making Aphrodite jealous! Wiz: Palutena, the goddess of light. Boomstick: And Ilias, the divine goddess of...light? Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ilias (Cue Sadness 3) Wiz: Billions of years ago, two goddesses were born from the light and darkness of the universe. These two would ultimately clash against each other and nearly bring ruin to the world due to their opposite attributes. Boomstick: Well I don't know about you Wiz, but I'd much prefer it if one of the goddesses wasn't a freaky snake lady! Wiz: Boomstick, that's the Dark Goddess Alipheese the First. Our combatant is the Light Goddess Ilias. Boomstick: Oh, right. Well luckily she has an Ili-ass that manages to compete against Palutena's. Wiz: Ugh, moving on, due to being lonely as light and dark cannot cross, Ilias made offset images of herself: Angels. However, since she was unsatisfied with the results, she came to a world with primitive life and artificially created humanity. Boomstick: But it wasn't long until her dark counterpart artificially created monsters on the same planet, producing them at a much faster and controlled rate. (Cue Angel Battle) Wiz: Jealous of her abilities, Ilias eventually declared war against Alipheese, which resulted with the Great Monster Wars. Eventually, Ilias won through sheer recklessness and trickery, resulting with her rival as well as her first six creations being sealed away. However, if Ilias was to directly cause harm to monsters, the seal would be broken and Alipheese the First would rise again. Fortunately, Ilias created chimeras that would allow her to kill monsters indirectly, thus creating a counterbalance. Boomstick: With her out of the equation, Ilias asserted herself as the only Goddess of humanity, demanding that her chosen 'heroes' should fight against the monsters which she deemed as her failed creations and slaughter the Monster Lord that's alive during that time period. Wiz: These heroes are usually people who didn't get baptized by Ilias, but wanted to, such as the legendary hero Heinrich. Because the ritual for this baptism is a once in a lifetime thing, missing it would result with no baptism and not getting the chance to be baptized ever again. Boomstick: Ilias appears to these people in their dreams and has a talk that's pretty much bribery. All the baptism does is make you repulsive to monsters, making them more likely to kill you. This is essentially a deal you can't say no to, but if you lose to a monster on this journey, then at least you'll get laid. (Music cuts off) Wiz: Boomstick? Boomstick: Yeah? Wiz: Just because a 'hero' gets laid by a monster doesn't mean it's good... Boomstick: Why the hell not? Wiz: ...Insect girls... (Video stops) Boomstick: Seriously? You just had to bring up that awful experience. I'm done! Wiz: Boomstick, come back! Boomstick: Nope! Not coming back. Wiz: It could've been worse, I could've mentioned the Beelzebub's or Black Alice. Boomstick: And now you've just reminded me of an even more scarring experience! (Walks out) Wiz: Boomstick... (Goes after him) (Video plays again) Wiz: Well, now that we've sorted that out, can we continue? Boomstick: ...Fine, but only if you don't bring those experiences back up. (Music Resumes) Wiz: Unfortunately, outside of people believing in her and having humans fight against monsters, she didn't care about humanity. So much so that when a curious angel by the name of Promestein bestowed man with fire in order for humans to survive, Ilias banished her. Boomstick: Really? Well that's really stupid. Hey Wiz! Drink my beer and see what happens! Wiz: ...Anyway, as a Goddess, Ilias possesses unnatural strength, speed, stamina as well as a wide variety of attacks, though a fair amount of them are pleasure skills that are only effective against men. She can even break the fourth wall and has shown some level of omnipresence, but she isn't powerful enough to be omnipotent and hasn't shown omniscience. Boomstick: Outside of her "pleasure me" skills, she can use Thunder of Judgement, which can either paralyze the opponent or inflict lots of damage...Or both. She can also use Judgement Tap, which is a much more weakened version of Thunder of Judgement, though it still has the capability to kill a normal human. And the worst part is that she uses it on you at the beginning of the game! (Cue Ilias ) Wiz: However, after infusing herself with her rival's genes, she can take the form of a monster/angel hybrid...thing, which increases her damage output and stamina, making her an extremely tough opponent to deal with. Furthermore, she gains the ability to use both light and dark energy. In this state, she uses her more powerful moves, such as Holy Flare, Titus' Wave, Shamshir, Ultimate Messiah and even Big Bang. She can also trap opponents in the organ to her right and constrict her opponents with the tentacle on her left. Boomstick: Errgh! That's disgusting! I thought she'd just grow more wings in her final form. I'm officially scarred for life! Can't un-see! Wiz: Are you alright? Boomstick: Ugh, yeah... Anyway, as the Goddess of Light, Ilias is composed of pure holy energy, which makes her intangible to other beings or objects that don't possess the same type of energy. Not only that, but things with powerful holy energy can't be hit, even by an angel-killing blade. Since she's the embodiment of pure holy energy, she's pretty much untouchable. Wiz: That was true...until the Six Ancestors Seal that was used on the 4 Spirits was reversed and allowed things with a holy aura to be destroyed or killed, regardless of the strength of the holy energy shrouding it. While sealed, Ilias lost some of her power and was made tangible. Boomstick: Well nonetheless, she was able to fight off against 7 of the strongest people on the planet while affected by the seal, including the strongest seraph, the current Monster Lord as well as an angel/human hybrid who wielded an angel-killing blade and the Four Heavenly Knights. She would've won as well if not for Luka's Quadruple Giga and Alice protecting him. Wiz: Technically it's the Sextuple Giga, since he had to imbue his holy energy as well as Alice's dark energy along with the power of the 4 Spirits. Boomstick: Whatever Wiz. It's still better to say Quadruple instead of Sextuple. Besides, she went against the Dark God and won. Wiz: Moving on, despite being a tough opponent, she is shown to be quite slothful, preferring her underlings to do her dirty work. As well as this, she is extremely narcissistic, going as far as insulting and taunting her opponents. At times, she even insults allies, as shown when you lose and ask for an evaluation. Boomstick: But even with those drawbacks, you do not want to mess with this booty-ful Goddess because she will beat you, then abuse you senselessly and make you her plaything. Palutena Pre-Fight Fight Post-Fight Analysis Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years